Cain
"I am blood. I am murder. I am Cain." Cain, also known as the First Murderer, Darkheart, Kinslayer, is the Father of Vampires, and the legendary progenitor of the entire race. He was said to be cursed with vampirism by Lucifer for the crime of murdering his brother, Abel. Biography Early Life Cain was born sometime after Adam and Eve, along with the other group of humans were cast out from the realm known as The Garden of Eden. As they had been rendered mortal after leaving the Garden, they were required to scavenge and forage for food, which Cain took part in as soon as he was old enough to walk. Cain often prayed to the Archangels, who at that point, frequently communicated with humans. The Archangel Michael frequently visited Cain in his dreams, offering him advice and council. Michael grew to admire the boy's determination, stolidness, and unswerving obedience to his parents. When Cain was six, his brother Abel was born, and Michael watched as the boy would continuously give up portions of his food so his brother could eat more. Cain reciprocated Michael's admiration, and grew to respect him above even his own father, Adam. Michael even shared with Cain the story of Lucifer's betrayal, sharing with him that it had been Lucifer who had caused humanity to be cast out from Eden. Thusly, Cain grew to hate and despise Lucifer, and feared that the malignant Archangel would one day visit his treachery on his family. The Murder of Abel When Lucifer began his campaign to create demons, Cain's brother Abel was his second subject, after he had transformed a woman named Lilith. Cain, upon being told by his brother that he had been visited in his dreams by Lucifer, feared the worst, and prayed to Michael for guidance. He was then informed that Lucifer planned to transform Abel into a twisted being known as a demon. Horrified, Cain confronted Abel, who had recently been informed by Lucifer of his coming ascendancy to a higher form. Disgusted and shocked, Cain attempted to persuade Abel to seek Michael's protection, but Abel refused. Cain is said to let out an anguished cry then, and using the jawbone of a donkey, beat his brother to death. As punishment for his bloodlust, Lucifer cursed him to lust for blood above all else, transforming him into the first vampire, while Abel's soul still went to Lucifer, who transformed him into a demon anyway. Cain prayed to Michael to alleviate his curse, but Michael , though saddened, informed him that for the crime of murdering his brother, he would be made to suffer eternity as a monster. Shortly thereafter, Cain's youngest brother, Seth, attempted to murder Cain in vengeance for his killing of Abel by using a powerful magical ritual to transform himself into a monstrous beast. Michael, still protective of Cain, inflicted his own curse upon Seth; for having succumbed to his bestial rage, he would live as one forever. Seth, still full of loathing for Cain, swore to thwart him forever, and thus began the age old rivalry that continues to this day. Prehistory - Present Throughout the years, Cain would travel the realms, flitting between Earthrealm and the surrounding planes, siring more vampires as he went. These spawn of Cain would become known as the Firstborn, and would serve as the most powerful and influential beings within the supernatural community for eons. Physical Appearance Cain is a lean, well muscled man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His face is incredibly handsome, and is covered in varying levels of facial hair depending on his whims. His manner of dress varies as well, changing depending on his mood. Personality As a result of betrayal and hatred within his family, Cain is a jaded and cynical individual. He is something of a nihilist, believing that life has no true meaning, and often engages in seemingly random acts in order to combat boredom. He is incredibly snide and sarcastic, and tries to find humor in all that he can. He carries little regard for life, and will casually commit murder out of pure boredom. However, Cain does, in a way, care for the his vampiric descendants, and every few millennia, will see if he can use them to take over the planet and assert them as the dominant species. Furthermore, he most definitely harbors affections for his Progeny, the Firstborn, and does his best to keep them out of harm's way. Powers Alpha Vampire Physiology: As the progenitor of the vampire species, Cain possesses amplified versions of all the powers of his descendants, and immunity to most of their weaknesses. * Super Strength: Cain's strength far surpasses that of any ordinary vampire, and he is regarded as one of the most physically powerful creatures in existence. His physical might is sufficient to allow him to rip apart tanks with his bare hands, and allow him to effortlessly halt moving vehicles. * Super Speed: Cain possesses speed superior to any of his descendants, allowing him to easily be able to dodge, or even catch, bullets. * Super Durability: The durability of Cain is such that bullets cannot penetrate his skin, and nothing less than high powered explosives are even capable of causing him damage. * Healing Factor: Cain's regenerative abilities enable him to regenerate from the molecular level, and even after being disintegrated by godly magic, he is able to fully recover. * Super Stamina: Cain does not experience fatigue, ever, even when completely deprived of blood. * Super Senses: Cain's superior senses span all occurrences within a few miles of him, and unlike the rest of his children, he does not require an individual to be bleeding in order to distinguish them by their scent. * Immortality: Cain is utterly unkillable due to his curse, and does not age. * Eidetic Memory: Cain possesses the same infallible memory as the rest of his descendants. * Mind Control: Cain has the same mind control abilities as his descendants. However, he does not require eye contact to enact them, and can psychically control entire crowds worth of people if he is anywhere within several miles of them. * Telepathy: Cain's telepathy does not require physical contact, and he is able to control thoughts and memories of his victims from a distance of several miles. This telepathy also enables Cain to distinguish people by their mental signature. ** Dream Manipulation: Cain is able to manipulate the dreams of anyone within a few miles of him. Furthermore, if any individual has experienced Cain's blood within their body, he will be able to enter their dreams from any location. ** Illusion: Cain is able to project powerful illusions of into the minds of anyone within several miles of him. * Telekinesis(Advanced): Cain is capable of exerting force upon his surroundings through sheer force of will. He is able to move extraordinarily large or small objects with both force and precision. ** Flight: By utilizing his telekinetic abilities upon himself, Cain is capable of high speed flight. * Blood Connection: The exchange of blood allows Cain to perform several extraordinary feats. ** Maker-Progeny Bond: Cain possesses a potent Maker-Progeny bond with all vampires, which enables him to experience the thoughts and sensations of any vampire, as well as know their location, unless they are protected by powerful wards. Furthermore, his calls are irresistible, and any vampire who tries to fight them will experience powerful hemorrhages and profuse bleeding from the nose, mouth and ears until they capitulate. ** Human Bond: If Cain consumes the blood of a human, he will be given constant awareness of their location and emotional state. If a human consumes his blood, they will instantly die and begin transitioning into a vampire. * Sunlight Immunity: Cain is unharmed by sunlight, though he does find it to be rather irritable on particularly bright days. * Wood Resistance: If wood somehow manages to penetrate Cain's incredibly toughened flesh, his healing factor will be able to expel it if he makes concentrated effort to do so. * Invitation Immunity: Cain does not require an invitation to enter a private dwelling. * Verbena Resistance: Verbena does not have any corrosive or toxic effects on Cain. However, those with verbena on their person or in their system are still granted immunity to his telepathy. Skills Master Combatant: Cain has spent millennia honing his fighting skills by battling against beings from a myriad of realms. He is regarded as one of the most deadly and precise fighters in the cosmos, having mastered each and every combat style in existence out of pure boredom. Expert Strategist: Having been alive through nearly every major conflict in history, Cain has a highly advanced knowledge of tactics, and is one of the most skilled battlefield commanders alive. Charisma: Cain is incredibly charming, and his knowledge of the human psyche allows him to beguile, trick, and persuade even the most shrewd and stern of individuals. Master Manipulator: Cain possesses thousands of years of accrued knowledge and wisdom, which he often puts to use in orchestrating schemes which bring ruin to nations. Occult Knowledge: During his long existence, Cain has had the opportunity to study a variety of magical spells and effects. Trivia * Cain is the First Vampire. ** He was transformed into his vampiric state by Lucifer, who was then still an angel.